


I Needed Him

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Needed Him

I once needed him to learn. He taught me all I needed to know. I needed him to get by on a day to day basis because I was young and the world was simply so huge.

I needed him for comfort when missing what I could have had became too much and I would cry myself to sleep. Or, until he came in and pulled me tight into his arms. There I could sleep in the warm embrace and most everything would be okay.

I then needed him to calm me. When tension ran to high and my temper got the best of me.

Then, one day, I simply needed him.

To breathe.

To think.

To live.

It occurred to me that somehow, god knows how exactly, my Captain became my everything and I would be beyond doomed if expected to keep functioning without him by my side.

The thing is, when someone becomes your life, everything changes. The sooner you accept it the better.

Because you will do whatever it takes to keep them right there.

Whatever it takes.

And I was ready for that.


End file.
